Unperfectly perfect
by RozarieCriss
Summary: The full version of my Absolutely perfect collection. Warnings: Mpreg, Smut
1. Take me on the floor

**Hey guys!**

**So after the long pause I take I'm back with a new story but for you who are reading _Absolutely perfect_ is this not going to be exactly a new one. I decided to name the full as an _Unperfectly perfect_. This is the promised full story. I'm going to try update as often as I can but you know me :-)  
**

**Okay this story is taking place after both Kurt and Blaine ended their respectful colleges. They will be a few differences, the first is that Blaine didn't cheat on Kurt with that Eli guy but with Sebastian. ****I don't know but for me Blaine always seemed like a resposible guy and to me it seemed like absolutely bullshit he would go and cheat with stranger. Come on, that was pretty stupid of him. **

**Another thing, the death of Cory hit me pretty badly because I really liked him but I decided that Finn will still be in my story. I can't imagine it without him so I hope you will not be angry with me for this my decision.**

**Okay I think that this would be enough of my foreword to you because is kinda late here, exactly two in the morning, so I'm going to bed.  
**

**I really hope you will like it :-)**

**Warnings: I named this chapter after song by The Veronicas. I think that the title says pretty much everything, it's full of smut :-)**

******Thanks goes to my beta********gleeklaineKIT** who works in incredible speed.  


**************And my favorite**_..._I DON'T OWN GLEE (If I did I think I would made it into Klaine show)  


**Good night,**

**Love Helen**

* * *

**Chapter one - Take me on the floor  
**

„Finally " Blaine groaned out tiredly and slumped onto kitchen chair. They spent their whole day moving the rest of their belongings from the apartment in Bushwick to their new apartment in Astoria which was much closer to Manhattan (Kurt's request). Earlier this week they moved all their old and new furniture so today they could move only cardboard boxes with clothes, books and other stuff.

Kurt still couldn't believe it. Five years ago he didn't even dare dream about him and Blaine moving in together. Five years ago they were, at least in Kurt's eyes, broken with no repair. After Blaine cheated on him with that Meerkat Sebastian, Kurt thought that he would never forgave Blaine and that they would never be together again. But look at them now, moving in together, speaking about marriage and starting a family together.

He smiled when he thought back to the day when they got back together. Exactly a month after The Wedding That Wasn't he came back to Lima. He rang at Blaine's door and gave him one single red tulip. They didn't sleep together that night. They spent it in Blaine's bed, curled next to each other, exchanging light touches and shy looks not much different from the night after their first time. And exactly at the midnight when the date changed from 14th to 15th March he kissed Blaine and asked him if still wanted to be his boyfriend. They got back together the day when it should be their two years anniversary. Blaine was always making jokes about it that he at least doesn't have to remember different date because he was really bad at these kinds of things.

Kurt laid the box he carried on the kitchen counter and smiled at the name written on it. 'Hobbit's and Lady Face's kitchen stuff' Yes Santana was still creative as always. To be honest neither Kurt nor Blaine didn't plan on moving out from the apartment in Bushwick any time soon, at least not till Kurt found a stable work too (Blaine was soon to be owner of part of Wes' and David's recording slash production studio). But it got too much crowded and the lack of privacy was driving Blaine mad.

After his graduation it was only them, Santana and Rachel. A year after Finn move in and not even two months later Santana and Brittany realized that they really love each other so Brittany moved in too. Since then their flat became some sort of shelter for different members of New Direction. Puck, Quinn, Jake, Tina, Sugar, Unique, Sam all of them lived in their small flat at least for a week, some of them even months. And since Rachel found out that she is pregnant she became unbearable. Although she was only 15 weeks along she made slaves of them. She always demanded that someone would bring her tea or cookies and it get annoying after a while.

Kurt didn't mind it that much, he had good adapting ability but Blaine wasn't coping with it that well. So last week, when they were interrupted in the middle of having sex for a fourth time that week he snapped. Angrily he dressed himself, jammed his feet into his old Converse that were keeping together only by shrill willpower and stamped from the apartment, ignoring Kurt's worried calls.

Two, for Kurt horribly long, hours ago he was back with triumphant smile that made Kurt freak out a little.

"We are moving out" He said as it was the clearest thing in the world and went to take a shower throwing at Kurt the ads part of New York Times with one underlined. "Next week!" He shouted over his shoulder quickly before the door closed behind him.

So here they were in their very first and very own flat. It wasn't anything fancy (Partly because of the money. Blaine refused use his parents money and although Burt supported them he couldn't pay everything for them) just small living room, kitchen, bathroom and two bedrooms. One of the bedrooms was so small so they decided that instead of guest bedroom they would turn it into Blaine's study slash music room.

"I'm so freaking tired" Blaine whined out and rubbed at his face with his hands. Kurt smiled his gentle smile he had reserved only for his boyfriend and closed the distance between them.

"I know Sweetie, I'm too but we are not done yet" He chuckled at the horrified face Blaine gave him. "We need to clean the bedroom so we have where to sleep"

"We have! The bed is there. We don't need anything else" Blaine protested tugging Kurt even closer to his body.

"Only the bed frame. We need to put the mattress in and find the sheets and blankets" The younger one explained gently and tangled his long fingers in Blaine's sweaty curls.

"I'm not moving" Blaine mumbled childishly and hid his face in his boyfriend's chest. He took a deep breath and inhaled the scent that could be described only like his Kurt.

He always smelled fantastic, at least in Blaine's opinion, but there was something about sweaty Kurt that makes Blaine to go crazy. Every time Kurt works out or practices he needs to hold himself back so he doesn't jump him. And when he often during their sex burrs his face in the crook on Kurt's neck and inhales the familiar sweet but still masculine smell he would find himself on the verge of premature ejaculating.

Even now he could felt stirring in his pants. But who could blame him. They hadn't sex in like two weeks (if you don't count short make out sessions or blow jobs). Before the moving they didn't have the privacy or when they had it one of them were usually too tired for the whole fun. And this week with the constant packing and Kurt's stressing and his work they just didn't find the time. Man he was horny. He felt like some teenager who just discovered the beauty of sex and couldn't get enough of it.

He couldn't hold back the moan when Kurt lightly tugged at his hair.

"Come on, get up. The sooner we finish this the sooner we can go to bed"

"Not moving" He repeated again and dragged Kurt down so he didn't have any other choice than straddle his lap. The older one happily put his arms around his partner's waist and began nibbling at his neck.

"I thought that you were tired" Kurt said amused but still he turned his head to side so his boyfriend could easier kiss his neck.

"I'm never too tired for some sexy times with my incredibly hot boyfriend" And it was true Kurt was just the hottest thing in the world. If you looked in dictionary for the meaning of the word hot you would found 'Kurt Hummel soon to be Anderson' written underneath it. That was how Blaine saw it. And today's Kurt's disheveled look just made things to Blaine.

He licked a long line from his sternum to his chin and listened to the beautiful broken moan his partner uttered.

"You said-"Kurt began but once again moaned loudly when Blaine bite at his Adam's apple. "You said you are not moving, but what are you planning to do require a lot of moving"

"Mm it does" He whispered seductively into the shell like ear and took the lobe inside his mouth. "But you could always do the moving, couldn't you?"

"Yeah I could" The younger one panted against Blaine's forehead. "And I'm going to" Blaine mentally patted himself on the back for persuading his lover to having sex but his mental victory interrupted Kurt who began raising himself from Blaine's lap.

"Wait, where are you going?" He asked confused.

"To clean up the bedroom" Kurt smiled down at him and petted his hair. "You relax okay? I know you are tired"

"No Kurt, Angel, no you are making me feel bad" The older one whined and tugged Kurt back at his lap. "And I am not tired I'm just so freaking horny!" He exclaimed and began peppering Kurt's fabric covered chest with hungry kisses. "Cleaning can wait" He said and bite his nipple. "Let's just Christian our new flat" The younger one couldn't help himself but moan at the things the talented mouth of his boyfriend was doing him.

At his next moan Blaine took his chance and ripped Kurt's shirt off of him.

"Blaine!" Kurt yelped when he almost crashed to the ground with the shirt too.

"Sorry Angel" Blaine chuckled and kissed him on the tip of his nose.

"I still didn't give you my consent"

"And since when I need it" He murmured into the milky white skin of the younger's neck.

"Since ah, oh shit" Kurt cried out when Blaine squeezed the flash of his ass.

"You were saying?" He smirked and nibbled his way to Kurt's collar bone.

"But we should, uh, should really clean-up"

"It really can wait" Kurt really couldn't continue to argue when Blaine's mouth was sucking at his neck. And when he pinched his nipple he could only whimper and arched his back off.

"You are horrible" He whined out while rolling his eyes but still began devouring Blaine's mouth with his. "Forcing me into having sex" He smiled into the kiss.

"Yeah I'm so valiant" Blaine returned the smile and let Kurt take his shirt off of him too. He smirked smugly at Kurt's hum of approval when he let his hands roam over his body.

"So, so valiant" Kurt murmured and began rocking his hips. Blaine groaned out when he felt Kurt's yoga-pants covered cock brush over his.

"Fuck" The younger one moaned and let his forehead fall on top of Blaine's sweaty curls. His lover's hands began sneaking his way under the material of his pants and he heard his surprised but approving gasp.

"You are not wearing any underwear" Blaine scolded but a happy tremor in his voice gave away that he liked it too much.

"You are not complaining though, are you?" He smirked and let his blunt nails ran down Blaine's back.

"Not. At. All" He punctuated every word with bite to Kurt's neck. Soon their lips found each again and they kissed sloppily and passionately. With the tip of his tongue Blaine tickled his partner's lips and they opened immediately and granted access to the sweet cavern of his mouth.

Their tongues began playing their familiar battle for dominance. First leisurely to the pace of their rolling hips but with growing heat in their lower bellies grew the strength of their kiss. Soon spit was sharing between them, teeth were playfully biting at full bottoms lips and loud moans were echoing in the empty kitchen. They separated only when the need for air was desperate. And not even then was Blaine ready to part his mouth from Kurt so he again latched himself at the pale column of his neck and began creating love marks. After one particular rough bite Kurt whimper brokenly. He leaned back and looked Blaine in the eyes. Then he leaned down and seductively licked at his ear.

"I'm going to blow you" He whispered and Blaine's breath hitched comically.

"Yes, yes please" He nodded his head frenetically and watched Kurt slid gracefully to the tiled floor. Immediately his hands reached for the string of Blaine's sweat pants. Eagerly Blaine helped him take off his pants and boxers and spread his legs. Kurt only chuckled at his eagerness but immediately began stroking the inside of his thighs.

"Don't tease me Honey" He whined out and slightly raised his hips so his erection bumped Kurt's chin.

"Oh? I'm teasing you?" Kurt looked at him innocently from under his lashes and God if that didn't make things to Blaine. He watched Kurt's hand rose from its spot on his knee and then his delicate long fingers wrapped around the base of his cock. He moaned at the touch but it still wasn't enough.

"Is it better?" His baby asked, teasing smile playing on his lips, as he began moving his hand in slow but firm strokes.

"Yes, but you, ah shit, you promised to blow me" He spread his legs even wider so Kurt could shuffle even closer.

"I did, didn't I?" Kurt smiled at him smugly. Blaine could only nod his head quickly. He was breathing erratically and Kurt finally took a mercy of his lover and took the head of his cock inside his mouth.

"Oh Fuck" The curly haired man moaned out, head thrown back. Kurt immediately set himself to work and began suck in earnest. Blaine's breath picked up on pace and he must hold himself back so he didn't thrust into the talented mouth. For anyone Kurt could still look like an innocent virgin boy but he was far away from it. The way he was currently sucking Blaine's cock was the proof. He was _slut_. No, Blaine couldn't use this derogatory word in the connection with Kurt, his sweet lovely Angel. He was just hungry for a cock. Blaine's cock to be exact, but still even that didn't sound right in Blaine's mind. Kurt was just… a generous lover. He knew every little trick, every move which gave Blaine the uttermost pleasure.

"You are doing so good Honey" Blaine praised his lover and tangled his hands in the soft locks. Kurt looked at him from under his lashes and hummed softly around Blaine. "Oh God Baby do that again" This time Blaine couldn't hold himself back and thrusted all the way in Kurt's throat. The younger one, quite not expecting it, gagged and sputtered around Blaine's shaft and dragged himself away.

"Oh shit Kurt, I'm so sorry I should warn you!" Blaine gasped when the cold air hit his groin. With one hand under Kurt's armpit he pulled him up and cupped his face in his palms. "Are you okay Honey? Did I hurt you?" He watched worriedly as Kurt whipped the spit and pre-come from his face coughing softly.

"No, no it's fine. Although warning would be a good thing" Kurt smiled at him gently and kissed his lips. Then he leaned down and wanted to get back to sucking but Blaine pulled him into his arms again.

"Let me make it up to you" He murmured against his forehead. "And beside if you continued I would come way too soon" He chuckled and slid his hands in the back of Kurt's pants. Kurt almost purred at the touch and leaned closer to the warm of Blaine's body.

"Mm, that sounds really good. But you really don't have to apologize you know? It was nothing" He hummed approvingly when calloused fingers slipped in the crack of his ass.

"Sex on the kitchen table?" Blaine whispered in his ear quirking brow.

"No, we bought it this week" Kurt whined and pulled him down to the floor too. "And the polish could be damaged. But this floor looks nice" Blaine only giggled and let himself fall into Kurt's arms. They lips soon found each other's again and not long after Kurt was stripped of the remains of his clothes. Gently Blaine laid him down on his back covering his body with his. Both of these young men moaned when their naked groins met.

"I love you so much" Kurt whispered in between breathy moans.

"Love you too" Blaine sucked and kissed his way down and licked the skin around the pale's one belly button.

"We need lube, condoms" Kurt gasped his body trembling with great pleasure. Blaine only kissed his hip bone and with quiet 'be right back' scrambled to his feet and disappeared in the hallway.

A few minutes and much of Blaine's curse words later he came back in the kitchen. His breath hitched at the sight of Kurt, spread legged leisurely stroking his cock.

"What took you so long" He asked him and beckoned him over with his free hand.

"I found the lube" He said breathless as he kneeled between the sinfully long legs. "But I couldn't find the condoms. I looked everywhere. I think they were on the shopping list I lost"

"Well crap" Kurt sad flatly and looked up at the ceiling his hand falling from his cock. "That's not going to by any Christening of our flat today. Okay what now? Are we going to just rub each other off?" Kurt looked at their hard-ons and the lube in Blaine's palm.

"Yeah we could" Blaine began slowly and lowered himself down so he was once again hovering above Kurt's lithe form. "Or we could do it without. I mean if you are okay with that"

"Like without condom?" Kurt asked just to confirm that he got it right.

"Yeah. I mean you never slept with anybody but me and we always used condom. And I got tested after the, you know, incident" The younger man could see the guilt and shame mirroring in Blaine's eyes so he raised his head from the ground slightly and pecked his lips.

"I know, Honey" He reassured him softly. He put his palms on his cheeks and kissed him again this time long and lovingly. It bothered him that Blaine still beat himself for it. Yes he hurt him and the almost seven moths they were apart were the longest months in his life but at the end it was all worth it.

When they separated Blaine smiled at him brightly and happily.

"And it's not like I can get you pregnant either" He chuckled against his lips not noticing Kurt's wince. When they got back together they both got tested for the possibility of being carries but both of their tests came negative. If Kurt cried because of it that night he never told Blaine. He just didn't want let go of the thought of their very own little baby.

"So are we doing this? Not like I'm pressuring you into anything" Blaine quickly added and kissed the tip of his nose.

"Okay" Kurt agreed with gentle smile. When he thought about it, he didn't see any reason why not.

"I love you so much" Blaine squealed happily and immediately attacked Kurt's mouth with his. They continued kissing for some time their hands creeping everywhere, touching, pinching and scratching.

"Fuck you are so hot" The older one moaned into Kurt's ear. His response was a broken whine when Blaine's hands sneaked their way down to the backside of Kurt's thighs. He let Blaine hungrily kiss his neck not bothered by the fact that he was much possibly leaving hickeys. His breath was quick and shallow and after hearing the quiet 'pop' the cap of lube made his heart pick up on pace. Soon there was a slick cold finger probing around his puckered entrance.

"Oh my God Blaine!" He moaned out when the finger breeched the first ring of muscles.

"Good?" The curly haired lover whispered against the hot skin of Kurt's abdomen.

"Yes. So good" Kurt arched his back lightly. He didn't understand that something so little got him bothered so soon. Usually he felt apart after two or more fingers not after the first knuckle of first one. "You need to hurry up." He breathed shakily.

"But I don't want to hurt you Angel"

"You won't. Just hurry I'm not going to last for much longer"

"Do you need a minute?" Blaine scooted up a little so he could watch his boyfriend's face his finger still inside of him.

"No, God no! Could you just fuck me already?" Kurt glared at him. Blaine chuckled at this but added another finger. By the time he had three fingers inside, Kurt was shaking, sweating, moaning mess on the floor. The constant attention to his prostate soon became too much and before he could even warn Blaine his whole body spasmed and he came all over his stomach, chest and Blaine's hand.

Blaine was usually good reader of his partner's body language. He knew what every moan, whimper, whine and shiver meant. But this time Kurt's orgasm came so suddenly that it took him by surprise. When Kurt cried out his release and hot sperm landed on his hand he stopped with attacking Kurt's prostate and just starred. He starred at him as he rode the waves of pleasure which were crushing through his body and then collapsed back on the floor panting.

"Fuck" Blaine breathed out and still with his fingers inside Kurt attacked his partner's mouth. The latter one made surprised and tired sound but let his boyfriend kiss him hungrily. "That was so hot Kurt. Fuck I need you. Can you go again? Please I can't wait any longer" He murmured while roughly biting at Kurt's neck.

"Yes. Oh God, fuck me" Kurt shuddered when Blaine thrusted his fingers against his oversensitive prostate and the windrowed them from his body. The older one reached for the lube and when Kurt reached for it he pushed him back on the floor.

"Stay, just stay like this" Blaine panted and slicked himself with the lube generously. Kurt closed his eyes and soon felt the head of the hard cock poking at his entrance. "I love you so much" The older one whispered against Kurt's forehead and kissed him. Kurt opened his eyes and with smile murmured his 'I love you too'. They looked into each other eyes and with last light peck Blaine pushed inside.

Both of the man uttered loud moan at the feeling. Kurt never felt this full in his whole life. It seemed like without the thin layer of latex Blaine's member was even bigger than usual. He felt so stuffed and the oversensitivity from the previous orgasm was making everything even more sensitive.

Blaine couldn't believe that they didn't do it earlier. Kurt was so hot inside. That was just an incredible feeling he couldn't find words for it. Not even with Sebastian he felt like it, but no, he is not going to think about the mistake that almost caused end of their relationship.

"Blaine" His thoughts were interrupted by a breathy moan from Kurt. He opened his eyes and looked down at his lover. Kurt's eyes were shining with lust, his lips parted and beads of sweat were making his way down his face. Blaine's heart swelled with love and he began peppering his face with kisses.

Kurt laughed at that and tugged Blaine closer to his body. That made the member inside of him brush against his sweet spot and he moaned out loudly. His hole was gripping Blaine's cock and guiding it deeper inside his body.

Blaine must fight the urge to thrust immediately; he wanted to give Kurt time to adjust. He continued caressing the soft body with his hands, waiting patiently.

"You can move" Kurt's voice was shaky and when he buckled his hips experimentally it broke into quiet whine.

Blaine slid his palms from his boyfriend's waist to his thighs and then lifted the long legs and placed them on his shoulders. Then he delivered a few quick thrust, Kurt's hips meeting him halfway.

"Baby" Kurt whined and squeezed the hot flesh of Blaine's ass in his palms. "You can, ah shit, you can move faster" Blaine adjusted their position, hoisting Kurt's ankles higher. He began pounding into Kurt's body hard and fast, the sound of skin slapping skin and their mutual moans filling the small kitchen.

"Oh God, more, more" Kurt's head trashed side to side his hands clenching and unclenching on Blaine's hips. Blaine knew what that meant. He only hardened his pace he himself feeling the familiar electric heat growing in his lower belly.

"Oh fuck there!" Kurt literally screamed when Blaine hit his sweet spot. The older one smirked to himself and began hitting Kurt's prostate.

"Blaine, baby I'm- I'm going to come" Kurt panted drop of sweat making his way down his cheek. Blaine watched it hungrily and then leaned down and licked it away with his tongue. He nuzzled his face in Kurt's sweat drenched hair and began whispering in his ear.

"Come, come for me Angel. You are so beautiful when you do. You always make me so hot. Will you come for me baby?"

"Oh yes Blaine. Oh my God I love you" Kurt whined and locked his arms around Blaine's neck bringing him for another kiss. "I, ah, I'm coming. Blaine!" The younger one yelled his back arching off of the floor.

"Oh fuck baby you are so hot!" Blaine moaned when he felt the walls of Kurt's hole clenching around his member. "I'm going to come baby. I'm going to come inside of you, do you want it?"

"Yes, yes Blaine, do it please" Kurt panted still riding the waves of his orgasm. And who was Blaine to decline plea like that? He delivered a few hard strokes Kurt's hips meeting him halfway. But then the bubble of heat inside of his body burst and with loud 'Kurt!' he was coming.

Kurt felt it. He felt Blaine's member pulsating inside of him and soon enough hot spurts of come began filling his body. It was strange. But hot at the same time. It was symbol of their boundless trust. At that moment he felt connected to Blaine like never before. It was filling his heart with such a strong feeling that he thought it's going to burst from his chest. He couldn't help himself when he leaned on his elbows and began peppering Blaine's face with kisses. His lover was still kind of out of it from his orgasm his body shaking and crushing Kurt's delicate one to the floor. But Kurt didn't mind, he loved the feeling of Blaine's muscular, strong body on his own one, crashing but at the same time protecting him.

"I love you" Kurt whispered and kissed his forehead. Blaine blinked at him a few times and then his face split in ten thousand watts smile.

"I love you too Kurt. It, it was amazing." Gently he cupped Kurt's face in his palms and kissed him on the lips.

"Yeah it was. Best orgasm ever. But my back is numb" The younger one stretched slightly but then moaned when he felt Blaine's spent member and come moving inside of him.

"Can you feel it?" Blaine asked his eyes shifting between them.

"Yes" Kurt breathed out and whimpered quietly when Blaine pulled out of him.

"How is it?" The older one asked eagerly and with the fingertip of his index finger began tracing small circles around the rim where the come was leaking just slightly.

"Weird, good, hot" Kurt panted when Blaine pushed the finger inside of him.

"I can feel it too" Blaine murmured and began thrusting his finger in and out mesmerized by the pearly white come that was leaking out from his boyfriend body. Soon enough he added another finger and began nailing Kurt's prostate.

"Too much Blaine, too much" Kurt writhed on the floor, his palm on Blaine's wrist stilling his lover's hand.

"Sorry" Blaine smiled at him sheepishly, scooting back up and kissing Kurt's cheek. The blue eyed man only smiled at him tiredly and pushed Blaine down on his back so he could curl on his chest.

"Thank you so much for doing this. For thrusting me" Blaine murmured and began combing Kurt's sweaty hair with his fingers.

"No need to thank me Honey" Kurt said and kissed him on the chest. They lay like that for a while basking in the afterglow of their mutual orgasms.

"We should probably take a shower" Kurt murmured tiredly. "I'm all sticky" He whined when he moved.

"Five more minutes," Blaine squeezed him tighter to his body. "Five more minutes and then we would get up. I will even make the bed for you. Just five more minutes"

"Okay" Kurt smiled and snuggled more comfortably to Blaine's body. "Love you" He whispered and slowly his eyes shut closed.

When he opened them again it was already dark. Slowly he sat up, ready to bitch Blaine out for not letting him get up when he wanted to clean when he realized that he was lying in bed. He blinked confusedly and looked around. He was in their new bedroom. The floor was still covered in boxes and bags and other stuff but the bed was made. Blaine must do it when he fallen asleep after their sexy times in kitchen.

"Aw Blaine" He cooed softly to himself and couldn't stop the tears that welled in his eyes.

"Welcome home Angel" Someone whispered next to him. He whipped his head to the side to see Blaine lying next to him. Even in the dark he saw the smile that was sitting on his face.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" He asked him while kissing his lips.

"You looked so beautiful. And you were tired. I know you didn't sleep well the past week" Blaine explained and lightly caressed his cheek.

"I love you so much Blaine" Kurt said and let himself be tugged down next to Blaine.

"I love you too Honey. I'm so happy that we decided to move in together. I can't wait what life brings for us"

"Me too" The younger one said but then yawned loudly. Blaine chuckled and tucked the covers over them both.

"Sleep baby. We will clean the mess in the morning"

"Okay. Welcome home" Kurt snuggled deeply in Blaine's side and closed his eyes.

"Welcome home" Blaine repeated his earlier statement and kissed the top of Kurt's hair. Soon both of the young men were contently sleeping in their new home both of them dreaming of their new future.

* * *

**A/N: Explanation for my AP readers why I didn't update for so long. Shortly: I mean even thought my surgery went well the recovery didn't. Few days later I got horrible fevers and they found out that Ihave infection in my hand. And the fevers just didn't drop down and I had seizures and after one I felt into coma. I was in come for five days. I woke up last week. It was kinda scary because I don't remember much of the time. But I'm back. I'm still in the hospital but it's getting better.**

**Hope you like it. Until then byy Helen**


	2. George and Clooney

**Hey guys!**

**I hope you are not going to kill me for the long wait *puppy eyes* but you know life was pretty busy for me the last weeks. I was on vacation but don't worry, I've got so much writing done there, I already have the third and part of fourth chapter written so hopefully you are not going to wait for so long.**

**This chapter is kind of filler; I needed to explain some things. **

**Other differences from the story line Kurt never went into NYADA. After he didn't get in he took year off and then went to Parson to study fashion. And Blaine studied Music on NYU (I really hope you can study Music on NYU. I would check it for myself but my internet is just making fun of me right now ****)**

**Warnings: Little bit of swearing and some smut at the end.**

**Thanks goes to my beta **_**gleeklaineKIT**_** who is big help to me and always support me **

**And my favorite...I DON'T OWN GLEE (If I did I Klaine would be married by now****)**

**Guys review! Let me know what you think!**

**Love Helen**

* * *

**Chapter two - George and Clooney**

Living alone with Blaine was amazing, Kurt thought. Never in his life was he that happy. He just loved how easily they felt into their own routine. In the mornings he wasn't woken up by somebody (read Finn) bursting into their room and demanding breakfast from Kurt. Instead of he was usually woken up by soft kisses which would very soon turn into amazing morning sex. Now they could be as loud as they wanted and both of them used it to their advantage.

At weekends they would continue in their smutty activities or would take a shower together. On work days they would rush through the breakfast so they could leave for their works, Kurt heading to the subway and Blaine taking their SUV. It was mainly because his work at the Warblers Music Centre (now it wasn't only recording/production studio but they also offered a music lesson now they have Blaine, a music teacher) required lots of travelling on different business meetings.

But today he wished he would be the lucky one with car as he stepped out of the dirty subway. He was so tired. He spent the last ten hours in work, running around like crazy, doing everything for everyone. Two weeks ago he found a job in small fashion company called 'Entertain me'. He should work as an assistant of design manager but he did pretty much everything. And today was horrible, he needed to stay a while longer so he could finish paperwork his boss Marissa needed for the next day meeting. But he was glad nonetheless. Now he could bring money to their household too, everything didn't depend on Blaine anymore. Not that Blaine cared; he always said that he loved taking care of Kurt.

And to add to his exhaustion the weather was horrible. It was the end of the July but it was as cold as in October. The rain, which was falling whole day, was cold and persistent. Kurt only sighed when he realized that his umbrella was standing leaned against his desk at his office. So he hugged his (formerly Blaine's) cardigan tightly around himself and jogged the familiar streets to their apartment.

But he was looking forward to coming home. Yesterday morning Blaine promised him that he would persuade Wes and David to help him with painting their living room. That was the only room in their flat they wasn't already painted. Kurt wanted to do it on his day off but Blaine strictly ordered him not to. The furniture in their living room was heavy and he was afraid that Kurt would hurt himself. So he really hoped that after he got home the walls will be painted in the beige and peach shades he picked up a week ago. Kurt even went as far and planned a special dinner in his head for the boys because he knew that they would be hungry life wolfs.

He whistled to himself some tune he heard that day on the radio and didn't wait for the elevator instead he ran up the four floors. From his pocket he fished out his keys and unlocked the two locks they had.

"Honey I'm home!" He shouted as he stepped into the flat. He didn't get any answer but from the living room he could hear music and laughing of the boys. He smiled to himself and quickly shed himself of the soaked sweater. After he kicked off his old converses he went into the living room.

"Hey boys" He greeted with smile which soon froze on his lips. "What the hell is going on here?" He asked as he took the scene in front of him. The room was a total mess. Like bomb just erupted here and thrown everything out of its place. The furniture was moved in the middle of the room and covered in plastic sheeting. The carpet was rolled up and lined against the couch in the middle of the room. And sitting down on the floor, leaning against the back of the said couch were the three owners of the Warblers Music Centre, Wes, David and of course Blaine, empty cans of beer littering the floor around their legs.

"Kuuuuuuuuurt, you're home aer-early" Blaine slurred drunkenly and gave Kurt dazzling smile. The younger one didn't return it and once again looked around the room. Well, the walls were still bright white. Only on one were a few streaks of peach, as if someone were trying to see how the shadow looked after it dried.

"No, I'm not. Actually I'm late" He remarked dryly and put his hands on his hips. "So.." He quirked an eye-brow as he once again observed the mess. "Care to explain this to me?" He looked back down at the boys.

"Well the boys and I, we wanted to paint the room so we moved the stuff here. And you know it's really heavy Kurt, and we were thirsty so we made a break and have some beers" Blaine explained to him with puppy eyes. If Kurt was not angry he would be impressed by his eloquence. Usually when he was drunk his sentences didn't make any sense and it was hard to understand him.

"And when exactly you take your break?"

"I dunno" Wes shrugged and took another sip of his beer. "At five?"

"Yeah high five!" David suddenly woken up from his drunken slumber and stretch his arm so the other men could high-five him. "Guys my fingers look like worms! Look!" He pushed his fingers in Blaine's face.

"They look like chocolate bars. Do you smell like chocolate too?" Blaine hummed happily and nuzzled to David's palm. Kurt only heaved a tired sigh at this. He really didn't expect to come home to three drunken men. How was that song they once sing at sectionals? You can't always have what you want? Well yes, today he really didn't have what he wanted.

"Okay guys I'm going to break your little beer party you have here. Blaine you are going to bed okay?"

"And that's exactly why I love you Mister!" Blaine pointed at Kurt as he stumbled to his feet. "You always think as I do." He reached for Kurt's dress shirt and began undoing the buttons.

"Blaine! What do you think- what are you doing?" Kurt shrieked and slapped his hands away. Blaine didn't expect that and almost crashed to ground his drunken mind making everything dizzy but Kurt caught him before he hit the floor.

"I thought you said we are going to bed" The curly haired man pouted.

"No, you are going to. You lie down and sleep this off. You are going to be so hung over in the morning aren't you?"

"Kurt? I don't feel well" Blaine pouted miserably and laid his head on Kurt's shoulder.

"Oh my" The younger man sighed and embraced Blaine more tightly around his waist. "Okay cowboy let's go to the bed" He wound Blaine's arm around his neck and look down at the other boys. "If I call you a cab are you going to make it home safely?"

"We are not home?" David looked up at him confused. Kurt only groaned out.

"Okay can you at least stand up?" It took a while, in which Blaine tried to open Kurt's pants, but both of them scrambled to their feet. Kurt let them all to his and Blaine's bedroom and sat his drunken boyfriend on the bed.

"Okay pants and t-shirts down" He decided that no-one, not even his boyfriend, is going to lay on their expensive Egyptian cotton sheets in sweaty and dirty clothes.

"But Kurt! You can't have sex with them!" Blaine whined out horrified. "You are mine boyfriend. Imma- I'm not sharing you with these jerks!"

"I'm not having sex with them. I'm not going to have sex with anyone tonight. Nobody is going to have sex tonight do you hear me?" Kurt said sternly and looked at the two older Warblers. "Wes, David did you hear me you two? No sex tonight okay? Not in my bed. "_Not again_ Kurt thought to himself remembering the one fateful night while boarding on Dalton when he stepped into his room he shared with Wes to see the two of them having sex in his bed.

Soon all men were tucked into Klaine's king sized bed. Kurt sat down at the edge reaching down to lightly touch Blaine's cheek. His boyfriend looked up at him with bright eyes and looped smile.

"Are you going to be sick Honey?" Kurt asked him and gently stroked his hair.

"No. Are you going to lay down with me?" He tugged at the collar of Kurt's shirt.

"Not now baby. Go to sleep okay?" He leaned down and kissed his forehead.

"I want goodnight kiss too" Wes whined out and puckered his lips.

"God shut up" David groaned out and slapped his hand on Wes' mouth. Kurt chuckled and turned back to Blaine only to see that his boyfriend was already snoring slightly. With soft smile he leaned down and kissed him on the tip of his nose tucking the blanket under his chin.

"Be good" He said softly to the other men and quietly left the room. In the living room he looked at the mess. Maybe he should clean it a little and made himself bed on the couch. Or…

He could paint the room.

Yeah he could do that.

The stuff was already moved away from the walls and everything was ready. And God knows in what conditions the boys would be in the morning. Scratch that it's almost ten and he is tired as dog. He is done waiting. Yeah he is going to paint the room by himself he decided and quietly went back to bedroom.

Without making much noise he rummaged through the dresser to find some shirt he could use for painting. After he found a suitable one (Blaine's Harvard's university shirt, a gift from his father, he never was too subtle, right?) he grabbed his really old MP3 player he usually used when he went for morning run and got back to the room. Quickly he changed, put the headphone in his ears and got to work.

Five hours later he stood in the middle of the room admiring his work. He praised himself, the room looked fabulous. It took him much longer than he expected because the paint just didn't want to dry but it was worth it.

He stretched his back his bones popping loudly. Yes Blaine was right that stuff was really heavy. He was able to move back almost all their furniture only the bookshelf, old closet and couch remaining. And of course the carpet, because it belonged in the middle of the room under the couch. And he didn't install the TV back at the wall because he needed more than one pair of arms.

With vehement stretching and yawning he put the cans with the left over paint and the other stuff in closet in hallway and went into bathroom. He planned on taking quick shower but the hot water was wonderful on his sore and tired body so he stayed under the spray for a while.

He emerged from the bathroom, wrapped only in his towel because he didn't think of taking his PJ's with him. So once again he sneaked into bedroom. He must suppress a laugh at the sigh that greeted him. Blaine was lying almost on top of David and Wes' head was hanging off the bed. He searched for the first phone he could find, thankfully it was Blaine's and snapped a few photos. After it he took some PJ's and also change of clothes for the morning. With last look at the boys he left the room.

He was changing into his flannel pants and old Dalton shirt when he realized that his bed was already held captive by the boys. Yeah he didn't think this through. Of course he could sleep on the couch but he was really sensitive to the smell of the paint, it already made his head throb slightly. There was only Blaine's study left so from the hallway closet he took both of their sleeping bags and went into the room. He laid one down to soften the hardwood floor (yes they had an air matrass but he didn't know where) and then quickly climbed in the other.

He reached for his phone and was quite shocked to see it was already four in the morning. That meant that he would need to be up for work in two and half hours. He didn't even realize that it took him so much time to paint one room. But it was worth it he smiled to himself and soon fallen into deep sleep.

* * *

David was roused from his sleep by soft whispering. He opened his eyes, his mind a little fuzzy like every time he drank too much and looked around the room.

"-ine? Blaine, honey are you awake?" Kurt was sitting at the edge of the bed gently stroking Blaine's cheek. The curly haired man's response was loud snore. "Well I take it as no" Kurt shook his head and chuckled affectionately.

"It seemed like it" David said softly getting up on his elbows. Well only one, his other arm was held captive by Wes.

"Oh you are awake" Kurt turned to him. Even in his hung-over state David saw that he looked really tired. "I need to leave for the work okay? I made you something to eat and there is also coffee. Stay as long as you want" Kurt smiled at him and stood up from the bed. "And could you tell Blaine that I took the car? I don't expect him be in state to drive today" Kurt chuckled lightly.

"Okay, I will. Drive safe okay?" He added after he observed the dark circles under Kurt's eyes. Blaine was right Kurt worked too much.

"Don't worry. Go back to sleep it's still early"

"Okay. And Kurt?" He called softly when the youngest man was reaching for the door handle. He turned around to look at him eyebrow arched questioningly.

"Sorry for yesterday. You know the not painting" The taller man once again only chuckled.

"It's alright" He said and with small wave left the room. David only looked at him astonished, he expected him to be really mad.

"You are a lucky man Blaine Anderson" He looked down at the sleeping man. But his eyes were just too heavy so he lay back down and snuggled closer to Wes who in question laid his head on his chest. David sighed and gently began combing through his friends hair. Maybe once, when Wes finally figures out his feelings they would be the same. And with those thoughts the dark skinned man fall back into sleep.

* * *

Blaine rolled on his other side embracing the warm body next to him. He was in the state when your body and mind is slowly waking up. He nuzzled closer to Kurt's body but there was something different. Kurt's skin was softer and he always smelled like his apricot shower gel. And since when was Kurt's chest so broad? Horrified Blaine opened his eyes and shot up. He looked down at the body lying next to him only to found David who was spooning Wes.

"Guys! What are you doing in my bed?" He shrieked and realized that they were all half naked. "And why are we only in our underwear? Ow" He touched his temples when his head throbbed painfully.

"Shut'p you' mou'" Wes groaned out in his pillow_. Okay Blaine think, _the curly haired man said to himself, _what happened last night?_ He remembered coming home with Wes and David, moving the furniture then sitting down and having a few beers and then…. Nothing.

"Guys we didn't paint the room did we?" He asked while wincing.

"No we didn't. We've got drunk as dogs" David said and sat up next to Blaine. Wes reached for him sleepily and tried to tug him back down but David didn't budge.

"Oh god, Kurt must be so angry" Blaine groaned out and hide his face in his palms.

"He is not actually" The dark skinned man said and rolled his shoulders. "I spoke to him this morning and he looked cool. Yeah and he borrowed your car today"

"It's not mine is ours" Blaine grumbled while scrambling from the bed. "Come on boys get up, I will make some coffee and then we are going to paint the living room okay?" Quickly he searched for his shirt which he soon found folded neatly at their dresser together with Wes' and David's clothes.

"I'm not movin'" Wes whined out and finally at least sat up watching the other two men dress. "Kurt will be in work whole day right? It can wait"

"You are getting up in the first place, it was your idea to buy the beers" Blaine spat angrily.

"Well I think it was an amazing idea" The Asian man finally got up from the bed and took the shirt Blaine handed him.

"I think it doesn't matter anymore. Guys come have a look!" David shouted from the living room.

"Fuck" The owner of the apartment moaned out when he stepped into the room. All the walls were already painted and most of the furniture was moved back on its place.

"Are you really sure Kurt didn't look mad?" Wes asked David after he whistled admiringly "He did a really good job" He said after he observed all the walls.

"No but I get now why he looked so tired" The youngest of the trio turned around to look at his friend with concerned puppy eyes.

"He looked tired? Oh, of course he did, he did this fucking alone because we got drunk" He immediately answered to himself deep scowl on his face. "Just kill me now"

"Come on Blainey bear it's okay" Wes came over and threw his arms around Blaine's neck. "We are going to put the rest of this crap on its place and then you can call a florist or whatever the hell you want so we can apologize to Kurt okay?" Blaine only looked at him with troubled expression but then agreed and they got to work.

* * *

Kurt was napping on the couch in his office he shared with his boss Marissa when someone knocked at the door. He was alone in the room, waiting for Marissa to come back from one meeting so he didn't have any choice than sat up and answer.

"Come in" He called and straightened himself up.

"Hey Kurt" Daira, the receptionist smiled at him and stepped into his room. "I have something for you" She smiled at him as a cat that just got its cream.

"Yes? What it is?" He stood up and went to sit at his desk. She smiled even brighter and from behind her back whipped out a big bouquet of white flowers. Freesias to be exact. Kurt smiled at this, they were his favorite flowers and the only person who knew this was Blaine.

"The messenger bought them just as you were in the meeting" She explained and handed them to him. He took them from her with small smile and immediately was surrounded by their amazing smell.

"Thank you for bringing them"

"Oh you are welcome sweetheart. There is also message in them" She gestured to the small folded up paper. He only suppressed the urge to roll his eyes. She was the biggest gossip from the company.

"Thank you Daira I will read it" She only nodded but didn't move from her spot. Kurt almost could feel his eyes vibrating with the urge to roll themselves.

"Now if you excuse me I have lots of work"

"Oh of course, I'm sorry" She giggled and with wave left the room. Quietly Kurt mocked her laugh and then sat down and gently took out the note from the flowers.

_Kurt, Angel, I'm sorry. I know that you are probably mad at me at this moment and you have every right to be. Just know that I'm really sorry and that I'm planning on making it up to you._

_Love you, Blaine xoxo_

Kurt smiled after he read it. It was strange he knew that he probably should be angry at Blaine but he just couldn't bring himself to it. His dad warned him that living only with Blaine would be hard and that he would need to learn how to make compromises. And he decided that he would not get mad about something so trivial as an unpainted room, there could be worse things.

After looking at the note for a little while he reached for his phone and punched one on his speed dial. He didn't have to wait long; it was picked only after the second ring.

"Kurt I'm so so sorry. I didn't plan on getting drunk I swear. Please believe me." Blaine's almost panicked voice reached his ears.

"Blaine, honey, calm down I'm not mad" He said with gentle smile.

"You're not?" Kurt couldn't help but giggle at Blaine's confusion.

"No I'm not. I mean yes I was angry a little at the beginning but then I realized I don't want to fight with you. And especially about something so small"

"But you should be! You expected me to do it and instead you did it alone! At night! And you moved all the heavy things! Why did you even move them, you could hurt yourself!"

"Well I didn't. Listen Honey, I'm fine. I'm not mad. I can't be mad at you even if I tried I just love you too damn much to be angry with you okay?"

"I love you too Angel" The younger one could hear a small smile creeping into his boyfriend's voice. "I promise you it will never happen again. And I will make it up to you"

"You don't ha-"

"I want too. When are you going to be home?"

"Marissa gave me the afternoon off so around two I suppose"

"Great. I'm going to cook lunch and then we both can cuddle in bed. I know that the couch is not exactly comfortable"

"I slept in the study" Kurt said before he could stop himself. He winced when he heard another wave of apologizes from Blaine.

"Just come home soon okay? I just want to hug you and kiss you and tell you I'm sorry and I love you"

"I will. I love you too Baby" He smiled for himself and after few more declarations of love and goodbyes he ended the call.

* * *

"Honey I'm home!" Kurt called a few hours later after he stepped into apartment. He smiled after he said it; this was something he and Blaine started doing after they moved in.

"Close your eyes and stay where you are!" He heard his boyfriend shout and soon he was next to him placing his palms on his eyes.

"Blaine! What are you doing?" He asked with laugh and let himself be lead through the flat.

"I have surprise for you. I know that you should probably eat first but I can't wait anymore" The older one explained with nervous chuckle. Soon Kurt was pushed down on couch and something soft and warm was dropped down on his legs. "Okay you can open your eyes" So Kurt did as he was told. First his eyes connected with excited and also nervous looking Blaine whose eyes were fixated on his face. But then something cold and slightly damp bumped his palm.

"What-?" He asked confused and looked down at his lap. Two dark eyes met his own looking at him curiously. "Blaine is- I don't- Did you gave me a puppy?" He looked up from the small creature in his lap to look at his boyfriend.

"Yes! I was grocery shopping when I walk by the pet-shop and I don't know why but I just walked in. And he was there, all by himself because all his siblings were already sold. I couldn't just let him be there all alone so I bought him for you" He poured out in one breath excitement evident in his voice.

Kurt looked back down at the puppy. It was golden retriever, his soft beige fur tickling his palm when he began petting his head. The puppy woofed happily at him its tail wiggling.

"I know you had one when you were little" Blaine continued and sat down next to Kurt. "Your Dad showed me some pictures and told me about him. He bought it to your mom when they moved in to the house so she wouldn't be alone when he was at work"

"I know" Kurt smiled at him gently memories flooding his mind. "She named him George. I was very often using him as my pillow when I was little. And he was there when Mom died, you know? He was my only friend back then" The younger one laid his head on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine only kissed his head and pressed him closer to his side. "You bought me a dog" Kurt chuckled and turned to look at Blaine.

"Yeah" Blaine chuckled too and joined Kurt in petting the puppy. "So are you going to name him George? It's a boy, by the way"

"No I don't think so" He raised the dog so they were face to face. "I think, I think I have better name" Blaine made questioning sound and once again kissed the top of his boyfriend's hair. "Clooney. I'm going to name him Clooney. My Mom loved the actor, that's why she named the dog George."

"Okay. Hear it buddy? Your name is Clooney. Do you like it?" Blaine asked the puppy which was currently napping at Kurt's chest. The younger one smiled at his boyfriend and kissed his chin.

"I bought him a bed" The curly haired man gestured to the soft looking pillows at the corner of the room. "You can lay him down and we can have a lunch if you want" Kurt did as he was told but stopped Blaine from going into the kitchen.

"I love you, you know that right?" He asked him and nuzzled his face in his neck.

"Yeah. I love you too" He smiled when the blue eyed man puckered his lips for kiss.

"Sooo," He broke the kiss and hooked his fingers in the loops of Kurt's belt and tugged him closer. "Am I forgiven?" He asked while kissing the younger one's pale neck.

"Mmmh I don't know" Kurt purred playfully while turning his head sideways so his boyfriend had more of pale skin to nip. "I was looking for some really good bed time with you yesterday and instead of I've slept on the floor you know?"

"So what would you say if I make it up to you?" The older one whispered seductively into his ear.

"Now?" Kurt breathed out eagerly and thrown his arms around Blaine's neck.

"Now" Blaine confirmed and hiked Kurt's denim clad legs around his waist. The younger one pressed his body close to Blaine's strong chest and let himself be carried to their bedroom while their tongues dance for dominance.

"I love you so much" Kurt whispered against Blaine jaw and nipped his way down across his bobbing Adam's apple. Gently Blaine laid him on their bed covering his body with his own.

"I love you too," Blaine bit gently at his lover's earlobe. "So much Angel" Kurt's warm palm on his cheek made him raise his eyes and looked him at the face. The younger one smiled at him gently running his fingers through his hair. Their lips soon connected in slow sensual kiss that left both of the men breathless. Kurt's fingers soon traveled much more south till they rested on the hem of Blaine's shirt. Two seconds later the shirt was flying through the room landing on their dresser. Blaine looked at Kurt questioningly when his hands were slapped away from Kurt's shirt. The younger used this to his advantage and flipped them around so Blaine was lying underneath him.

"I'm going to rock your word" He whispered with playful smirk and reached for the buttons of his shirt. Slowly one button after the other he began opening them while he gently rocked his hips against Blaine.

"You are so gorgeous Kurt" Blaine growled and the whined when his hands were once again slapped away from Kurt's milky white chest.

"Tsk tsk tsk" Kurt clicked his tongue against his front teeth. "You need to be a good boy"

"Are you going to punish me if I'm not?" Blaine asked and put his palms on Kurt's waist.

"I very possibly could" He smiled and stopped his slow movement.

"No baby don't. God you are such a tease" Blaine panted raising his hips and trying to get any friction. "But freakingly hot tease" Kurt chuckled at this and reached for Blaine's hands. Then he put them above the curly man's head and pressed to the mattress.

"They stay put okay?" He said sternly and waited for Blaine's nod. "Now" He leaned down and whispered in his ear while licking the shell. "Where were we?"

"Shirt. Your shirt" Blaine panted and fisted the bedspread so he wouldn't touch Kurt. He really loved when Kurt got dominant in bed but oh so hated the teasing he always must endure.

"Yeah you're right" Kurt smiled at him wickedly and reached for the last button. "So what now? Should I take it off?" Blaine only looked at him with 'Duh' expression which made Kurt giggle mischievously. It took Blaine's breath away how fast Kurt could change from looking like a teasing porn-star to innocently looking angel.

Soon enough his button-up shirt was lying on the ground and he was looking down at Blaine smiling like a Cheshire cat. His slow rocking motion was driving Blaine crazy. He was so hard; the head of his cock straining against the rough fabric of his jeans but the friction just wasn't enough. He needed more but it looked like Kurt didn't plan on giving it to him.

"Do you want me to touch you baby?" His lover asked from above him and ran his blunt nails across his naked chest. "Or should I touch myself?" He suggested and with cocky grin touched his own chest. Blaine's breath picked up on speed comically and even more blood rushed to his groin.

"Yourself. Touch yourself Honey" He growled watching him hungrily. Kurt smiled at Blaine knowingly and leaned down to kiss him. But the kiss was only short lived. Straightening himself up with the fingers of his right hand Kurt began tracing his collar bone and down to his sternum. With the other he caressed his left nipple. Soon he was moaning loudly his hips picking up on speed. Blaine really wasn't the only one extremely turned on.

"Oh fuck Honey you are so hot." Blaine moaned out his nails digging into his palms. But really he couldn't take it anymore. "Fuck it" He growled and quickly flipped them around. Kurt squalled and latched on Blaine's shoulders.

"Blaine! I told you to not to move your hands!" Kurt chastised bur couldn't stop the amused giggle when Blaine immediately reached for his belt.

"Well you should tie me" He growled and swore when the belt of Kurt's pants wouldn't budge. "I want you fucking naked, right now" It would so much easier if the belt opened. Soon he lost his nerves and just ripped it open tearing the leather in this process.

"No Blaine don't! It was expensive!" Kurt shrieked but it was already too late.

"Don't care I can buy you a new one" The older one grunted while he tried to pry the pants off Kurt's legs. "That's it; you are never wearing tight pants. Never again"

"But you love them on me. Could you imagine me in baggy jeans? Not a chance" Kurt made a disgusted face and shimmied himself of his jeans. Quickly Blaine worked on his much more loose pair of jeans and soon both of the young men were only in their underwear.

"Much better" Blaine smiled appreciatively and nuzzled his face in Kurt's naked chest. "Now I can ravish you as I want" He smiled at Kurt and kissed him on the mouth. Just as their tongues met they began their familiar dance. But Blaine ended the kiss too soon for Kurt's liking. He wasn't complaining thought, when Blaine's mouth connected with his neck. He thrown his head backwards and let his sweetheart do whatever the hell he wanted.

Blaine was just licking and nibbling around his belly button when something wet and cold touched his forehead. Kurt's eyes immediately shot open.

"Clooney!" He shrieked and pushed Blaine away.

"What are you doing?" Blaine asked and looked up at him confusedly.

"Clooney is here" The younger one explained and sat up cradling the little puppy to his naked chest.

"So?" Blaine asked and nipped at the other one's thigh.

"We can't do it in front of him." Kurt said like it was the clearest thing at the world.

"Well tell him to go away" Blaine was persistent. He was freaking horny, his cock felt like it would explode any minute and his naked boyfriend was baby-talking to a freaking dog!

"Blaine! We can't tell him to go away! He is so little and needs to get used to us." At that Blaine only growled loudly and sat up with annoyed sigh.

"I can't believe I'm getting cockblocked by a stupid dog"

"Blaine! He is not stupid!" Kurt looked at Blaine apparently hurt by his words. "And you bought him in the first place" He spat at him and laid Clooney on his naked thighs. "Don't listen to him sweetheart he is just ol' big grumpy ass." He cooed to the puppy and leaned down to kiss his nose. Blaine couldn't help but chuckle at this.

"What?" Kurt looked up at Blaine.

"Nothing. You are just so cute. I can imagine you, one day, talking like that to our baby" Kurt smiled at that and looked down at Clooney. Yeah he could picture himself with baby too. He was so looking forward to it.

"Well I'm going to take a cold shower" Blaine said after a while and stood up. "Or I'm going to stick my cock into the freezer or something" He gestured to his still half hard member.

"I don't think there is any apple pie left" Kurt chimed teasingly his eyes sparkling.

"Ha ha" Blaine said annoyed after he get the joke but soon he was smiling foolish at the sight of Kurt curling against Clooney.

"You are going to spoil him rotten, aren't you?"

"I would not do such a thing!" Mockingly Kurt laid his hand on his heart. Then he looked down at the small creature he was supposed to take care of now and smiled. "Well maybe I am" He admitted softly.

"I'm going to love you for it" Blaine gazed at him adoringly. Then with a few quick strikes he was back in the bed, kissing Kurt. "I love you" He whispered against the sweet lips. And when he felt his lover's whispered retort of 'I love you too' He felt like the most happy and lucky guy at the planet.

* * *

**A/N: Okay how do you like my filler chapter? I was writing the third chapter and Kurt is speaking with Clooney and I was like 'Oh they have dog!' It's horrible I always forget about him. So that's why this chapter formed. I hope you liked it anyway. Until next time then!**


	3. (Im)Possible

**Heya guys! **

**How are you all?**

**I'm not going to lie; I was kind of abashed when I read that I got only one review for the last chapter. I felt like not updating anytime soon but then I realized I was acting vain. I can't make a big deal of it. So it's not only one review, is ONE important review. **

**I must say I really like the new chapter, it was fun writing it. This time there are no warnings for this chapter is pretty PG (Even without swearing, I realized that I swear too much in my stories).**

**Thanks goes to my beta **_**gleeklaineKIT**_** who settled my thoughts straight after the one review.**

**And my favorite...I DON'T OWN GLEE (If I did we wouldn't have to wait for September 26****th****. Gosh the waiting is so stupid!)**

**Read and review!**

**Love Helen**

* * *

**(Im)-Possible - Chapter Three**

Blaine was rudely awoken when something hard painfully connected with his shin. He grunted and shifted his legs so they weren't on Kurt's half of bed. Yes, sometimes (read often) he had the habit to take more space in bed than Kurt. But still, must Kurt be so brutal and kick him?

He shifted back to his half but soon enough he felt too cold without Kurt's little warm body pressed to him. So with annoyed sigh he turned around and moved back so he could cuddle close to his lover. But Kurt wasn't lying next to him.

"Kurt?" Blaine murmured quietly not opening his eyes. With his left hand he began searching for his lover. When it didn't find anything but cold sheets he opened his eyes.

"Love?" He sat up confused and looked around the room. Kurt wasn't anywhere in the sight. His pillow was lying on the carpeted floor and the door was slightly ajar. Blaine was immediately on his feet. Kurt's sleepwalking escapades were still fresh in his mind. Every night the first week they moved into the new flat he found Kurt wandering around the flat, mumbling to himself or sleeping anywhere in the house, in the bathtub, on the kitchen table, under the kitchen table. So right now he was alert. He got up from the bed and was intent to go to the living room when soft whimper stopped him. He turned in the direction of the whimper and saw light under the bathroom door. Just as he was reaching for the handle he heard the unmistakable sounds of retching and coughing. Quickly he opened the door and quietly slipped inside.

And there he was his baby was kneeling in front of the porcelain god, throwing his guts out. Quickly he rushed to his side gently laying his hand on his sweaty back. Kurt obviously didn't hear him coming inside because he jumped, startled at the touch.

"Shh it's only me Honey" Blaine said softly and kissed his temple. "What's wrong Angel? Why didn't you tell me you didn't feel well?"

"Because I didn't" Kurt said his voice hoarse from all the retching. "I was feeling fine all day. But I woke up feeling queasy and then I..." His sentence was interrupted by another boat of vomiting.

"Shh, shh it's okay. Just let it out. Let it all out Baby" Blaine cooed softly and rubbed circles on his back. When his lover wasn't dry heaving he got up from his spot and went to bathroom cabinet. From it he took one of the disposable plastic cups they have there and filled it with tepid water. After one experience with Kurt and throwing up he knew that Kurt's stomach could handle tepid water better than cold. He also wetted two towels and sat back next to him. Silently he put the first towel on Kurt's neck but not before he kissed the hot sweaty skin a few times.

"Do you think you can handle a little sip of water?" he asked him and gestured to the cup in his hand.

"No" Kurt shook his head and once again leaned over the toilet. But this time nothing but spit and stomach acid came up.

"Just a little, you need to stay hydrated, come on Honey, do it for me?" Blaine coerced him gently and whipped his face with the other towel. Shakily Kurt took the glass of water from him and took a few small sips. "That's it baby just like that" The older one murmured softly and kissed the top of his head. Slowly Kurt made his way through the cup and handed it back to Blaine when it was empty. But not even minute later the water came from his system and Kurt threw it in the toilet.

"That's okay, it's okay" Blaine stroked his back and rubbed his hips.

"I think there is nothing left in my stomach" Kurt whimpered and let Blaine whip his mouth.

"Poor Baby" The older one coed and kissed his forehead. "Do you want to try a few sips of Ginger Ale? I think there is some left from when Finn and Rachel were visiting" Rachel and Finn visited a few days ago and Kurt and Blaine must stock their fridge with Ginger Ale because that was the only drink that didn't make Rachel sick according to her. And neither Blaine nor Kurt was fond of the drink so a few cans were remaining in their fridge.

"Okay" His lover sighed tiredly and leaned on the wall. Blaine quickly got to his feet and went to the kitchen. From the refrigerator he took out a can with the Ale and poured it into a glass, knowing that Kurt didn't like drinking from cans. From the bread cabinet he took out some saltines, also left over from Finnchel's visit, and put them on plate. In two minutes he was back at Kurt's side.

"Here" He said quietly and pressed the glass in Kurt's weak hand and laid the plate on the tiled floor. The younger one eyed it warily.

"Do I have to? I don't want to throw up again"

"I know, baby, but you need to have some fluids in you. Just take few sips and if you can hold them down we can go back to bed okay?" He scooted closer to Kurt and pushed Kurt's crumpled t-shirt back down over his lower back. "And if you can keep it down maybe you can try some saltines?" He offered and shifted the plate closer to Kurt.

"No, no food" Kurt shook his head and sipped on the Ale. "I think that the salad I had for lunch didn't settle with me well" He whined and closed his eyes. Blaine chuckled lightly and put his arm around Kurt's shoulders.

"How could salad make you so sick?" He asked in disbelief, picturing the tomato-spinach salad with chive's dressing his lover went recently crazy about.

"I had one with eggs and mayo in it. Something must be spoiled" He said tiredly and leaned into Blaine's warm body.

"Are you done with the throwing up?" Blaine asked him gently and took the glass from his hand before it could slip from his hold and crashed on the tiled floor.

"I think" Kurt murmured against Blaine's chest.

"Okay Honey, let's get you back to the bed"

"Mmmmh no, too tired to move" It looked like now, when Kurt was done vomiting he could barely keep himself awake. So the older one put his other arm under Kurt's knees and picked him up in his arms. He was almost on the doorway when Kurt's hand on his chest stopped him.

"Wait" He croaked out in tired voice.

"What? Do you need to throw up again?" Blaine asked in concern and carefully sat him on the edge of bathtub.

"No I need to brush my teeth" The younger one smiled sheepishly at his boyfriend. Blaine only rolled his eyes but handed Kurt his brush and toothpaste. While Kurt was brushing his teeth Blaine went back to their bedroom and opened window so there would be plenty of fresh air. Kurt's glass of water he always put on his night stand (so when he get thirsty at night he doesn't have to stand up) was still full so he only fluffed his boyfriend's pillow while waiting for the colder night's air fill the room.

"Oh it's cold" Kurt's voice said behind his back.

"Yeah sorry for that but I think it's going to make you feel better" He crossed the distance between them and hid him from the cold air in the safety of his arms.

"You are amazing" The sick man murmured into his boyfriend's neck. "Can we go to the bed now?"

"Of course little one" Blaine smiled into his sweaty hair. They both lay down, Blaine being the big spoon his hand gently caressing Kurt's flat stomach.

"Are you feeling any better?" He asked him kissing his neck.

"Uh-uh. I don't feel like throwing up again. I'm mostly tired" He said through yawn.

"Okay baby, go to sleep. Hopefully you would feel better in the morning" He really hoped so. If Kurt's nausea didn't go by the morning he would need to take him to the doctor and he knew that that wouldn't happen without lots of complaining from Kurt. But he would drag him there, kicking and screaming.

"Yeah I hope"

"Wake me up if you feel worse okay?"

"Okay" Kurt sleepily sang and rolled on his other side burrowing his face in Blaine's chest. "Glad it's Saturday" Blaine heard him say and then his breathing evened out. Blaine pressed his tired body even closer to him and then too felt back to the land of dreams.

* * *

But Kurt didn't feel sick in the morning. In fact he didn't feel sick the whole week after. That was till Thursday. He and his boss Marissa just got back from meeting with fabric's supplier. He wasn't feeling exactly well during the whole meeting but managed to not to throw up on the managers. But now when he was sitting down at his desk, his stomach painfully twisting he was forced to take unexpected visit to toilet. After a while of hugging the porcelain god he went back to the office.

"You look like a crap" Said Marissa who was sitting at her desk painting her toes' bright pink. She was his boss but she was more like his friend. The company was located in really small building with only a few offices. So for saving space the managers would usually share their office with theirs assistances.

"I feel like a crap" He slumped down on his chair and laid his forehead on his desk.

"It's not the first time you were sick this week is it?" She asked while she blew air on the fresh cover of polish.

"No it is. I wasn't feeling well last week but it was just one day thing. But now I feel off again" He shrugged and began rubbing his stomach. "I thought it was food poisoning but I think it's more like stomach bug"

"I don't think so" She said and studied him closely. "A stomach bug that last for a week? Not unheard of but I think is not it"

"No? So what's wrong with me Doctor Liolias? What is my diagnose?" Kurt asked his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I don't want to make you uncomfortable but let's see. You are constantly tired you are feeling nauseous and throwing up. And you said you are having weird cramps in your lower abdomen and back?" She waited for Kurt's nod and then continued. "I mean I don't want to make you angry or something but to me it seems like you're pregnant" She ended up her speech and with folded hands in her lap she waited for his reaction. First he looked at her with kind of hurt eyes and she began to worry that she hurt him in any way but then he began laughing.

"No I'm not pregnant, that's not possible."

"But it is! Kurt don't try to tell me you don't know about Carriers? "She asked him in disbelief.

"No, no I know about them. I mean me and Blaine we both got tested and both of our tests' results came negative. We are not Carriers so I can't be pregnant" Now she understood the pain and sorrow in his eyes.

"Oh well I'm sorry I didn't know. But couldn't they make a mistake?"

"I don't think so. The tests are pretty reliable"

"Yes but everyone can make mistake even doctors" She said while she began once again working on her paperwork. "I just think you could very possibly be"

"No, I'm not pregnant. I just have a really annoying and persistent stomach bug okay?" He said sternly and began stuffing his bag with his work and other possession. "I'm taking the rest of the day off okay?" The young man didn't even wait for her response and angrily stormed from the office.

* * *

Kurt was fuming! He was so angry! Marissa was always so noisy! And how could she even bring the pregnancy up? They knew each other hardly for a month didn't she have any boundaries? It was like she knew it was his sore spot, the fact that he couldn't have babies. When he found out about the Carriers he was just so sure he was one. Just look at him, he has so many famine's features! He really felt like he disappointed Blaine and himself when the results came negative.

"Annoying noisy woman" He growled as he jogged through the streets. He didn't know what made him so angry, her being so annoying or the fact that he couldn't get pregnant. It was impossible. He stopped in his not exactly quiet fuming when he saw a woman in her late stage of pregnancy. Her belly was huge and she was hugging it with one arm. She stopped when she reached a red kombi. A man immediately climbed out and with loving kiss helped her into the car. The man looked so happy when he touched her swollen belly. Kurt quickly turned away and continued in his track.

"I feel like in some stupid cheesy movie" He groaned to himself. "I think about pregnancy and then I see happy pregnant woman with more than happy husband" But his mind already began forming its own version of the scene. He stopped in his track and closed his eyes. He could see it, Blaine with happy smile helping him into their SUV, Blaine talking and singing to his belly, Blaine giving him massages and bringing him strange combinations of food for his cravings. They would be so happy!

He was disturbed from his thoughts by a hand gently touching his shoulder.

"Sir are you okay?" He heard someone say.

"Huh?" He turned his head in the direction of the voice.

"I asked you if you are okay." Only than Kurt realized he was standing in the middle of pedestrian crossing. It was only miracle he wasn't hit by a car in the rush hour. And on his left side stood a man, in his late thirties and was gently gripping his shoulder." You were crossing the road when you stopped. I almost hit you" He explained.

"Oh, I'm sorry." He shook himself from his trance. "I'm okay"

"Are you sure?" The man asked him clearly not believing him.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm sorry if I caused you any trouble" He mustered smile for the stranger.

"Okay. Just be careful when you cross the road" The man smiled at him and then disappeared in his car. Kurt quickly ran across the rest of the road and stopped at the pavement.

Maybe, maybe Marissa was right. Doctors could make mistakes too right? And he and Blaine had unprotected sex a while ago. Exactly a month ago, the day they move in together. And the day after and another day. His legs began moving before his mind even caught up to him and soon he found himself in front of small drugstore.

Quickly he went inside and picked three different brands of pregnancy tests and rushed to the till. The shop assistant sent him a beaming smile when she was putting his purchase in paper bag. She wished him a good luck with another beaming smile and handed him his changes. Kurt was too nervous and upset to return the smiles so he only nodded and left.

When he came home Clooney his little puppy Blaine gave him two weeks ago came to greet him with happy woofing.

"Hey there little guy" He smiled and picked him up. He laid him on his chest the puppy immediately licking his face. "Did you miss me? Did you? I know you did" He cooed to him and went into kitchen. He laid the paper bag with the test on the kitchen table and then turned around to look at Clooney's bowls.

"Oh look at the big boy! You ate everything I gave you this morning" He smiled and brushed his nose against Clooney's colder one. "Are you hungry?" Gently he laid him back at the floor, the puppy looking at him expectantly, wiggling his tail. He changed the water in the first bowl and then put more dog food in the other. With bark Clooney buried his face in the food and quickly began getting rid of it.

Kurt sat with him for a while but the presence of the paper bag on the table became more and more persistent. So with sigh he stood up, from the kitchen counter he picked the time egg from the table then the paper bag and went into their bathroom. There he sat down on the cold tiled floor and unpacked the test. He read the instruction to everyone three times and then laid them in front of him. He couldn't do anything else he was frozen. His heart was beating like crazy and he was eying the plastic sticks warily like they were weapons. Soon enough Clooney came into the room, tennis ball in his mouth. He shuffled closer to Kurt and dropped the ball in his lap.

"You want to play Honey?" He asked him softly and began scratching him behind his ears. Clooney woofed contently but then saw the tests. He shuffled to them and began nosing at them.

"No Honey" He picked him up and sat him on his lap." Be good boy and wait here for Daddy okay?" He picked the sticks and went to do what he must. He felt kind of ridiculous peeing on them. Then he sat the timer for three minutes and set back down.

"That's ridiculous" He said to himself and leaned his head on the wall. Clooney once again seated himself on Kurt's lap and the young mam began stroking his fur. "Do you think I'm pregnant?" He asked him and watched as his tongue rolled out of his mouth. He couldn't help but laugh at this, Clooney was just so cute. But his laugh was interrupted by the shrill ringing of the timer. Clooney began barking so Kurt sat him back at the floor and picked the tests.

"So here we go" He said and with shaky breath looked at the results.

* * *

**A/N: Don't kill me for the cliff hanger. **

**And by the way how do you like the Klaine-kiss-and-engagement-ring-on-Kurt's-finger spoilers? When I saw all the photos I was literally doing happy dance. My mom told me I'm crazy but I don't mind. And I also don't think they are going to get married. I only think that Blaine is going to propose to Kurt, Kurt is going to say yes and will get married somewhere in the future.**

**Let me know what you think about it.**


	4. Eight

**Hey guys!**

**So only week till Klaine, well Glee. Are you excited? I must say a week is still too long for me. But at least we have the songs! Did you hear them? I'm listening to them now and they are perfect. At the end of this chapter you'll find my other AN with my opinions on every single song if you want to read it. I didn't want to put it here because I know I left you with cliffhanger the last time **

**I want to thank you for your reviews last time. I know I was whining like little kid because of it but you once again surprised me and wrote such beautiful reviews. So thank you so much.**

**Also this week **_**Absolutely Perfect**_** got its one hundredth follower! Thank you guys so much! The story shouldn't even be collection; it should be only the first chapter. And now I'm even writing the full story, that's crazy. Thank you so much.**

**Last time I forgot but if you have a Twitter go follow me. You can find me there as **_**RozarieCriss,**_** of course, and I will follow back. Just if your nick there is different than here let me know who you are**

**Big thanks go to **_**Writingmisfit, **_**for following me on Twitter and for being who she is. You are really amazing and I love tweeting with you :D (God I just used the word tweeting that sounds so weird****)**

**Thanks go to my beta **_**gleeklaineKIT, **_**Honey I hope that everything is okay now. Take care sweetie 3 **

**And my favorite...I DON'T OWN GLEE (This time I'm glad. Because Klaine proposal at Dalton? That didn't even occur to me, Ryan Murphy you are amazing!)**

**Okay enough with the word vomit, here is your new chapter!**

**Read and review!**

**Love Helen**

* * *

**Eight – Chapter four**

"I'm done!" Wes sang triumphantly and threw his pen in the air.

"Finally" David groaned out from his spot on the black leather couch. "I was dying from boredom here. What took you so long anyway? You had only like one paper to finish" He rolled his eyes and threw the small rubber ball he was playing with at Wes' head.

"Hey!" Wes whined when the ball bounced off his forehead. "You're the one who usually takes ages to do his work"

"But it never takes me so long to file one form" David shrugged but ducked away when Wes thrown the ball back at him.

"Could you two just shut up?" Blaine asked from his spot at his desk. "You know some of us are trying to work here. And why are you in my office? Don't you have your own?"

"We do. But we don't have this amazing couch in there" David mumbled lazily and slumped even more on the cushions.

"So buy one and stop annoying me"

"Oh come on Blainers, you love us" Wes cooed in a mockingly sweet voice.

"I'm not going to finish any work with you here am I?" Blaine murmured annoyed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Nope" Wes said popping the p. He stood up and called Blaine's assistant to bring them coffee. Not five minutes later Sarah came into the office with tray full of coffee and necessary servings. She laid it on Blaine's desk leaning forward far too much and showing Blaine her breast in her tight top.

"Is there anything else I could do for you Mister Anderson?" She asked him in seductive manner. Blaine suppressed the urge to roll his eyes and with polite smile looked her in the face.

"Thank you Sarah. You can go home, I'm going to cut it early" She flashed him another almost slutty smile and left the office swaying her ass.

"Man, she just totally flirted with you" David chuckled in disbelief.

"I know she does it all the time. I'm afraid I'll need to fire her"

"Wait what? Why?" Wes asked horrified "She is amazing! Did you see her boobs?"

"And did you ever notice that boobs just don't do it for me? She could be working naked and I would not notice" Blaine packed his things with quiet chuckle.

"Yeah but if we gave you some hot piece of naked man that would be interesting" David mussed throwing the ball against wall.

"If it was Kurt" Immediately Wes teased him with mocked gaging sounds.

"Well make fun of me as much as you want but who is getting laid every night?" Blaine hoisted his satchel on his shoulder and picked his keys and wallet. "Okay I'm going home, I want to surprise Kurt with some dinner we haven't see each other much this week. Could you lock the office when you leave?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah go make gay babies!" Wes shouted at him but Blaine had already left.

* * *

When Blaine stepped into their flat and an hour later, his hands full of grocery he expected their little puppy to come greet him. But Clooney was nowhere in sight so he dropped his keys into bowl they have on the shoe rack finding Kurt's keys in them.

"Kurt? Honey?" He called into the silent apartment and went to put the groceries in the kitchen. Kurt didn't answer him instead a sleepy Clooney shuffled into the room.

"Oh hey there buddy" He smiled at him and scooped him up in his arms. Clooney barked softly then yawned. "Did you have a good nap?" He smiled at him. Clooney watched him with head cocked to the side his eyes slipping shut. "Oh are you still sleepy?" Blaine chuckled and cradled him close to his chest. During the two weeks Clooney lived with them the little puppy had become an important member of their small family.

"Where is your Daddy?" He asked him while he scratched him on his head. Clooney whined softly and began squirming in his hands so he sat him down. Immediately the puppy ran back in to the living room. With a smile he took of his blazer and went after their dog.

He found him in living room sitting on the couch in front of the TV. The TV was on some old re-run of America's next top model but it was muted. And on the couch his young boyfriend was sleeping. He was lying on his belly his arms folded underneath his face; he looked like a sleeping kid. He was dressed in Blaine's old UNI t-shirt which was too big on him and was sliding from one his shoulder. The old crocheted afghan Blaine's Nonna (his grandma from Italy) made him when he was born was tangled between his naked legs.

Silently Blaine sat down at the edge of the couch and gently began combing his fingers through Kurt's hair. His lover didn't even blink and continued to snore lightly. The older one leaned down and pressed his lips against Kurt's forehead. That made Kurt stir slightly and his eyes blinked open.

"Hi Angel" Blaine smiled down at him and caressed his cheek.

"Hey" Kurt smiled and slowly turned on his back. "What time is it? How long have I been sleeping?" He asked while he rubbed his eyes sleepily. Blaine couldn't help but coo at him. His boyfriend was just so cute. He leaned down and once again kissed him this time fully on his lips.

"It's just two, I cut it early" He began stroking the alabaster cheek again and Kurt nuzzled to his hand with closed eyes. "When did you get home?"

"Around noon I think" He yawned and sat up leaning his back on the arm rest. "I wasn't feeling well so I took the rest of the day off" Blaine slid next to him and gathered him in his arms. Kurt immediately curled close to his body.

"You weren't feeling well? Why didn't you call me? I would have picked you up" He kissed the top of his head. Clooney watched them from the floor but when he saw them cuddling he hopped on the couch too not wanting to be left out. Blaine only rolled his eyes at this; Clooney still didn't like them getting physical. That was kind of pain in the ass especially when they wanted to have sex. The dog cuddled on Kurt's lap and closed his eyes.

"It's okay. I threw up at work but felt much better after it so I walked home"

"Wait, you threw up and then you WALKED home? Kurt what if you began feeling unwell again? What if you fainted or what if something worse happened to you?" Blaine's mind began forming one more horrified scenario than the other.

"Blaine I'm okay. You do realize that I am big boy and I can take care of myself right?" Kurt elbowed him playfully in the ribs. Blaine sighed and kissed the top of Kurt's head.

"I know baby. I just worry about you."

"Yeah I know." The younger one turned around and kissed Blaine. Both of the young men immediately got lost in the sweet kiss but soon enough were interrupted by loud whining of their dog.

"Oh come on" Blaine whined and looked down at the dog. "Listen you need to get used to it. Can you just give us a second?" He growled down at the dog. The puppy only cocked his head to the side and let his tongue rolled out of his mouth. Kurt laughed at this but then moaned quietly.

"Honey what's wrong?" The older one asked him alert.

"Nothing, nothing" Kurt grunted and began rubbing his stomach. "Just my stomach"

"Do you want me to take you to the doctor?" Blaine asked and gently tugged Kurt closer.

"I already made and appointment for tomorrow." Well that wasn't anything Blaine expected and frankly it concerned him a little. Kurt hated going to doctor, and him willingly making an appointment could mean only one thing; he was feeling worse than he was telling to Blaine.

"Are you telling me everything Baby?" Kurt made questioning sound and sat up so he could look at Blaine. "I mean you going to doctor.."

"Yeah I knew you would drag me there anyway so I decided to try act mature about it" Kurt smiled at him and laid his head on his shoulder. But Blaine didn't quite believe him. Don't get him wrong he trusted his lover but they had known each other for long enough to notice when the other wasn't being completely honest. But he let it go for now, he knew that it was better to let Kurt come to him than pressure him into speaking.

They sat cuddled on the couch Blaine stroking Kurt's hair and occasionally kissing it when the comfortable silence was interrupted by loud grumbling sound Blaine's stomach uttered.

"Someone's hungry" Kurt teased him in sleeping voice. "I'm going to fix you something for lunch" He said through a yawn and sat up.

"No, no, no Mister!" The curly haired man tugged him back into his arms. "The only thing you are going to do is rest okay?" He stood up and gently eased Kurt down into lying position. "And I'm going to make something light for lunch. How does chicken and dumplings sound?"

"It sounds amazing." Kurt smiled at him sweetly taking Blaine's breath away. The older one took the afghan and tucked it around Kurt prompting loud laugh from him.

"Will I get good night kiss too?" He asked with teasing smile.

"Of course" The older one leaned down and pecked him on the lips. "Sleep tight baby. If you need anything just call for me okay?" He pushed some strands behind his ear. Kurt only hummed his affirmative while his eyes began to drop. Blaine sat there for a while, watching his boyfriend steadily raising chest and his peaceful face while he was still playing with his hair.

Clooney who hopped down from the couch some time ago began playing with his squeaky toys which raised Kurt from his slumber slightly. Blaine quickly shushed him tucking the blanket even tighter around him.

"Clooney!" He whisper yelled. "Come on, to the kitchen" He said and with last parting kiss to Kurt cheek got up from the couch too. "Okay boy, let's make lunch!" He exclaimed happily and got himself to work.

* * *

He was almost finishing with the lunch when two small arms wrapped around his waist and cheek was pressed to his back.

"Have a good nap?" He asked with smile while he removed the skin from the chicken. After he cut the meat into small pieces he put it back into the pot and checked the dumplings.

"Uh-uh" Blaine felt Kurt nod against his back and nuzzle his face in the material of his shirt. "But I'm still tired"

"Well what about we go lay down after we put something in your stomach huh?" He turned around so he could look at his lover. "Do you think you can keep it down?" He asked concerned and put his arms around Kurt's neck.

"I think so. It smells amazing by the way" He smiled at Blaine and pecked him on the lips.

After they had eaten, Kurt only half of his bowl, they went into their bedroom so they could lie down comfortably. Blaine lay down on his back Kurt cuddled up on his chest like a small kitten. Blaine was stroking his back feeling the tension.

"Kurt what are you not telling me?" He asked him after a while. He could feel Kurt tense even more.

"What do you mean?" The younger one asked and sat up slowly.

"Come on Honey. We have always been honest with each other." He sat up too so they were facing each other. "You know you can tell me anything. Did something happen?" Gently he reached for Kurt's hand and squeezed. Kurt sighed heavily not looking at Blaine.

"Okay" He murmured softly and stood up. Blaine watched him go to their dresser and rummage through it till he found some old shoe box. Kurt opened it and then handed it to confused Blaine.

"What it is?" He asked and looked inside. Many white or blue or pink plastic sticks were lying inside. They kind of looked like thermometers. He reached into the box and grabbed one to look at it. It was white with 'Clear Blue' written on it. Next the logo was small display with word 'POSITIVE' written on it. Suddenly everything clicked. These were pregnancy tests. He looked at the results of the others, some of them hand two little lines or happy faces looking at him or showed the words positive or pregnant.

"Wait..." Blaine drew out not looking at Kurt. "These are pregnancy test right?" He could feel the matrass dip slightly as Kurt sat back on the bed. "Whose are they?" He raised his head to look at Kurt.

"Mine" His lover said his voice soft and shaky.

"Your- Yours? But, but what? I don't get it" The younger man sighed and looked down into the box.

"I was sick at work. And Marissa, you know how she is; she began telling me all about her theory that I could be pregnant. I laughed at her first because hello, no Carrier here, but I don't know I began thinking about it, you know I'm tired, I'm being sick and just like Rachel was the first weeks. And then I saw the pregnant woman! And you know the doctors can make mistakes too, so I went into drugstore and bought three tests. And they came out positive"

"So you are pregnant?" Blaine asked in disbelief.

"I don't know. That's why I made the doctor's appointment"

"But wait how many tests are here?" Blaine looked down in the box and quickly counted them. "Eight and they all say you are pregnant. You must be" His head was full of thoughts. A month ago they moved in together. And now, now Kurt may be pregnant. Blaine smiled to himself, Kurt may be pregnant! Eight tests said that he was! He couldn't help but chuckle. When they got tested if they were Carriers and the results came negative, he was sad. He half expected Kurt to be, but he tried to not make big deal of it; they always could adopt or have a surrogate mother. But now, Kurt was pregnant.

"You're pregnant" He said again this time big smile spreading over his face. "We are going to have baby!" He looked up at his lover only to found him getting up from the bed.

"Stop this!" Kurt said in stern voice pointing with his index finger.

"Stop what?"

"These happy smiles and thoughts. "

"But Kurt, we are going to have baby!" The older one exclaimed happily. "Wait you don't want it?"

"Of course I do! But what if there isn't any baby at all!" Kurt shrieked and began pacing the room. "What if all of these tests are just some stupid mistake? What if tomorrow the doctor tells me that I am not pregnant? I don't want to let my hopes get up just to have them crushed" The younger one stopped pacing and looked straight in Blaine's eyes his own welling with tears.

"Oh Honey. Come here" Blaine reached for Kurt's hand and tugged him down so he was sitting in his lap. "Kurt you took eight pregnancy tests and all said you are pregnant. You have all the symptoms. And you said it yourself the doctors could make mistakes." He hooked his chin on his lover's shoulder and looked down at his still flat belly. Was there little baby growing up?

"I know. And I feel like it really could be true, like something changed in me or something, but I just don't want to be disappointed."

"I know Honey. Let's not talk about it anymore today and wait for the doctor's results okay?"

"Yeah" Kurt turned around and kissed Blaine on the lips. "Can we go for walk or something? I need to get my mind of it"

"Of course." He caressed his soft cheek and pecked the tip of his nose which prompted a beautiful smile from Kurt. "Can I ask you something?" He asked when Kurt picked the shoe box and pushed it underneath the bed. "Why did you buy eight tests?" Kurt chuckled and once again sat back at Blaine's lap this time straddling him.

"First I bought only three but when they all said I was pregnant I didn't believe it so I ran to the drug store and bought more"

"You are crazy you know that right?" Blaine chuckled and put his hands on his waist.

"I know. I maxed out my credit card by the way"

"Well it looks I have to punish you for that, don't I?" The older one said smugly and lay down with Kurt on top of him.

"Yes, yes you do" As Blaine flipped them over he decided that the walk could wait.

* * *

"Honey could you please sit down? You're making me nervous" Blaine told to Kurt who was nervously pacing the small waiting room. They were siting, in Kurt's case pacing, there for more than forty minutes and it was getting to be too much.

"They said they would call us in twenty minutes Blaine! We have been here for almost an hour!" Blaine didn't correct him; he knew that in situations like that in would be like pouring oil into fire. So he just got up from his seat and embraced his lover into tight hug.

"Kurt, Honey look at me" He said gently and ducked down so he could look into Kurt's eyes. "Everything will be okay. If you are not pregnant, it's fine. Don't stress about it okay?" He put his hand on the back of Kurt's neck and began rub small circles on it.

"I know, I'm just… I don't know!" Kurt exclaimed frustrated and dropped his forehead on Blaine's shoulder.

"I know baby" The older kissed the top of his head. He was glad that the waiting room was empty and no one was giving them strange looks or telling them rude things.

"Kurt Hummel?" They both turned around when motherly looking nurse opened the door to doctor's surgery.

"That's us" Blaine smiled at her. With a knowing look she nodded and stepped back in the surgery letting the door open.

"Come on Honey, let's get over with it. Then we can go home and snuggle okay? We can even have some ice-cream"

"You know me too well" Kurt chuckled at this and pecked Blaine on the lips. Then together they entered the surgery.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Allyson Kim" The young doctor stood up when they entered and extended her hand for greeting. "I assume that one of you must be Kurt"

"Yeah that's me" Kurt murmured quietly and accepted the offered hand. "It's nice to meet you. This is my boyfriend Blaine Anderson"

"Pleasure to meet you too" The young doctor smiled and shook Blaine's hand too. "Okay, let's sit down and look what we have here." Blaine observed the doctor closely. She was young woman with light Asian features. Her long black hair was tied up in fish bone braid. Her glasses were perched atop her head holding all the loose strands of her hair away from her face. Her doctor's coat wasn't white but had slight pinkish tint to it.

"Okay so how I said my name is Allyson Kim and I am senior consultant from the Obstetrics and gynecology department, we spoke yesterday over the phone. So.." She opened one of the folders she had on her desk. "Yesterday you said that you weren't feeling well for some time and you took pregnancy tests and they said you are pregnant right?" She looked up from the papers to look at Kurt.

"Um yeah" Kurt shifted in his seat nervously and reached for Blaine's hand. The older squeezed it lightly and urged Kurt on. "I was feeling nauseating and threw up a few times. I'm also very tired lately and feel dizzy sometimes."

"'Mmkay" She put her glasses on her nose and began scribbling something down. "How many pregnancy tests have you taken?"

"Eight"

"Eight?" The young doctor raised her head to look at the two men with smile. Blaine returned her smile while Kurt looked down at their clasped hands. "Did all the results say you are pregnant? Was there any faint line or did you have to wait longer for the results to show?"

"No nothing like that"

"Okay. Last question, how long have you been having unprotected sex?" After this Kurt's cheeks colored in pretty shade of pink.

"Something over four weeks I think" Blaine answered because he knew that Kurt's wasn't going to. Doctor Kim wrote this down and then put her pen down.

"Alright so now this nice nurse Ann is going to take your blood and then I will do an ultrasound scan to see what's happening. Kurt if you will be so nice and hop on the table here" She gestured to the examination table in the corner of the room. Kurt took off his blazer and went to sit down. "Blaine you can sit down at the chair next to it" The older one smiled at her kindly and sat on the plastic chair next the bed. Kurt immediately latched on his hand.

"Hey Honey, everything is okay. Think about the ice cream" He murmured quietly to Kurt and leaned down to kiss him on the forehead. Kurt smiled at this and lay down.

"Don't worry darling I'll be quick" The nurse smiled at him and gently took his right arm. Blaine smiled at him encouragingly and combed his fingers through his hair.

"Don't mess it up" Kurt glared at him and Blaine laughed.

"Here's my boy"

"Okay Kurt, let's have a look at you" Doctor Kim got up from the table and snapped a pair of plastic gloves on her hands. "Now you could roll your shirt up to your chest and lower the waist of your pants for me?" Kurt did as he was told while the doctor rolled the ultrasound machine closer to the bed. "That's going to be cold a little" She smiled and squirted a decent amount of green gel on his abdomen.

"A little?" Kurt shrieked when the gel touched his skin. Blaine chuckled at this and leaned down to kiss Kurt's forehead. The doctor barely smiled as she pressed the sensory paddle against Kurt's slippery tummy and began moving it. The longer she moved it the more tensed Kurt got.

"Oh here it is" The doctor finally said and pressed button so she could stop the screen. She slipped the gloves off and thrown them into plastic basket which was placed on the feet of the bed. "Okay so do you see this black speckle here?" She pointed her long manicured nail at the screen. "Well gentlemen that's your baby" She turned around to look at them with big smile.

"Our baby" Kurt said softly looking at the white-grey-black picture on the screen.

"Yes, from the look of it I'd say you are three or four weeks along. And everything looks good so far" She continued and pushed some more buttons on the machine.

"Baby" Blaine repeated and looked down at Kurt. Kurt's eyes were welling up with tear and Blaine sensed that his were too.

"I'm going to give a minute. I will go see if your blood work is done by now" Doctor Kim said and handed Kurt a few paper towels. Blaine snatched them from his boyfriend's hand and carefully whipped his belly clean. Then he leaned down and kissed the smooth skin a few times. Soon Kurt was sitting up and reaching for Blaine tugging him into his arms.

"I love you" He whispered through his tears and pressed his lips against Blaine's. "I love you so much"

"Gosh I love you too" Blaine embraced him tightly his hands roaming everywhere feeling like he needed to press Kurt more to his body. "We are going to have baby, baby" He laughed happily kissing the top of his head.

"I know" His lover laughed happily their lips crashing together once more. Their kissed turned passionate Blaine was soon lying his lover back down on the bed.

"Wait, wait, wait" Kurt stopped the kiss and sat straight again. "We are at doctor's office." He pushed at Blaine's shoulders creating space between theirs bodies.

"Yeah, you are right" Blaine chuckled and pecked Kurt's lips for the last time. Then he watched as his lower straightened his clothes and hair. A few minutes later the doctor was back.

"Okay boys let's sit back down at the desk" She smiled at them and sat at her spot. The boys did as were told huge smiles gracing their faces. "Now I had a look at your blood work and everything looks well" She sang in happy voice looking through her folder. "Now I'm going to prescribe you some prenatal vitamins so you and your baby will feel well. " She handed him recipe and a few pamphlets. "Here you'll find all information about male pregnancies and first trimester and what's happening with your baby"

"I don't understand it" Kurt said and shook his head. "The tests said I wasn't Carrier"

"Kurt" The face of Doctor Kim sobered a little "The test you took a few years ago never said you weren't Carrier. There were some doubts and you should have been called back on more tests. I don't know why Doctor Richmond who took the tests didn't do it and I'm really sorry about it. The important fact is that you are pregnant and we need to concentrate on it right now, don't we?" They all smiled at that the boys once again linking their hands together.

"So Kurt we are going to see each other again in two weeks for you sixth week scan. Till then I would advise you to take care of yourself. Your body is changing so you need enough rest and no stress if that's possible"

"Don't worry I will take care of him, them" Blaine smiled a million thousand watts smile.

"Okay. Oh I almost forget" The Doctor said and rummage through the papers on the desk. "This is for you" With smile she handed Kurt two ultrasounds pictures of their baby. "I thought you would like them"

"Thank you" The young man smiled down at the pictures tears shining in his eyes.

"Okay so we will see each other then. Kurt if you or Blaine have any questions, concerns or if something is wrong just call me, I put my number on your pregnancy card." The couple got up from the desk hands intertwined.

"We will. Thank you so much" Blaine said as he shook the doctor's hand. Kurt did the same and then both left the office. When they stood back in the waiting room Kurt tugged at Blaine's hand till the older man stumbled into his arms. Once again their lips connected in heated kiss. But their tender moment was interrupted by loud coughing.

"That's disgusting" Uttered a woman in her mid-age who was sitting in the waiting room.

"Oh I agree. Someone at your age really shouldn't be wearing hot pink tank top and mini skirt" Kurt smiled at her back sarcasms heavily dripping from his voice. But Blaine couldn't agree more the woman looked like hooker. She only gasped at Kurt's words but the men didn't pay her any attention. They turned around and hand in hand left the hospital.

* * *

**A/N: Okay guys! Are you happy for Kurt and Blaine? **** Because I am. Let's see what life has in store for them now.**

**So I promised you quick resume for the songs so let get over with it. I'm going to begin with the most favorites.**

**Got To Get You Into My Life**** –****This song was always one of my favorites from Beatles. And knowing what plot accompanies this song, I must say they made really good choice. I'm going to use something I read yesterday on Twitter: "I can hear them kiss at the end" And their voices, especially Chris' sounds so amazing in there. I'm so glad they got this song.**

**All You Need Is Love**** – Ryan Murphy you are God. Blaine signing this to Kurt at Dalton with all their friends and family wanting to propose to him? I have no words for this. And Darren's voice does such an amazing justice to this song. **

**Yesterday ****- Okay here I my feelings absolutely split. I have so many chills every time I listen to Lea singing this. I'm crying every time. But I also can hear her pain and that's what is so much conflicting. Lea you are an amazing, beautiful, strong woman and I know that we all love you. Just stay strong!**

**Here Comes The Sun ****– I always said that this song should be sung by female voice! And Demi and Naya sound incredible together. **

**Let It Be ****– So many feelings about the old cast! They can't shorten the song in the ep. It must be put there whole. And this song is really emotional for me; my old school choir sung this at funeral of our music teacher, when he got hit by a car. We still love you Mister Hron! **

**Help**** – Okay someone at Twitter wrote that with this song Blaine is asking the Glee club for help with the proposal. Well that's sweet. **

**You've Got To Hide Your Love Away**** – For me much much better than the original!**

**Get Back**** – Yay! Finally we have another HummelBerry duet! So happy!**

**Hey Jude**** – Two words: Darren's voice. Really guys listen to it, his voice is so incredible!**

**A Hard Day's Night**** – Not fan of this song but Lea sounds amazing.**

**Something**** – Chord's voice is like made for this song. Really beautiful.**

**Drive My Car**** – Kevin sounds good but I think I'm not going to like this song in any version. **

**I Saw Her Standing There**** – Not even Darren made me like the song. **

**Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band**** – I don't like this version. Can't help it, sorry.**

**Okay well that's my opinions on the songs. And what about you guys? Which song you love the most? Which one the least? **


End file.
